Misconception
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when staying with a friend causes so much trouble?


**Misconception**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates own Criminal Minds...

Summary: What happens when staying with a friend causes so much trouble?

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

A/N: Another oneshot humor fic that my bff gave me.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Henry David Thoreau said, "In human intercourse the tragedy begins, not when there is misunderstanding about words, but when silence is not understood."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily groaned cursing the very being that created mud. Unzipping her Bureau issued windbreaker she felt sludge of water and dirt fall down her arms as she tossed the wet garment fall to the floor.<p>

While going for her belt, she unhooked and pulled the item from her work slacks letting the leather fall on the useless jacket.

"Who the hell thought inventing mud was such a good damn idea?" the brunette muttered angrily, running her hand through her hair and grumbling.

Who knew it would be this difficult to get mud out of her hair? Well she did, that's why she had actively avoided getting dirty while chasing after their unsub.

But when she tried to handcuff her, their unsub had to go and drag her into the wet mud.

And now here she was trying to pull her mud-filled shoes off her as she slowly tracked her way into her hotel bathroom.

She pulled back the shower curtain, turning the nozzle to the shower head on, praying that their was enough hot water left in the semi-antiquated hotel. It had been a near miracle that any of them had gotten a hot shower.

"Damn budget cuts" the dirty female rumbled, as she ran her hand under the water and cursed.

She heard the rumbling from the pipes, and banged her hand on the shower wall in defeat, cursing the case, the unsub and the Director for yet again slicing through the Bureau's budget and landing them in this hotel.

Walking back to the bedroom, she reached for her cell phone, intent on calling the front desk and asking to have her room switched with one that had a working shower, she picked up the phone then paused.

They were only going to be here until the morning, there really wasn't any need to switch rooms. As she scanned her body, she shook her head and picked up her cell phone instead.

Dialing the blonde agent's number, she shut her eyes while trying to keep her temper in check. No answer from her blonde friend.

Clenching her fist together, she tried the blonde again and felt her hope faltering. There was no way in hell that she was going to go without a shower for the night and still be caked in mud.

Shaking her head, she decided to call Reid to ask to borrow his. He'd be the one that wouldn't make fun of her, unlike Morgan and Dave.

Picking up her cell phone, she tapped her barefoot on the dark carpet, willing the younger man to answer the phone. Sighing at no answer.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she muttered to herself.

Deciding to bit the bullet, she put on her slippers and grabbed her small go bag with her fresh pajamas with the intent of asking Dave who was straight across from her hotel room.

She didn't care if she got made fun of, she just wanted to get clean.

* * *

><p>"Dave?" Emily knocked lightly, "Hello, Dave?"<p>

Banging her head lightly on the door, "Why do you hate me God?"

"Emily?" a husked male voice said, startling the brunette, "Emily?"

"Of course" she muttered to herself before turning to face him, "Hey, Hotch."

Taking in her appearance, he noted that she had yet to clean herself up, and raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you wanted to shower and change before joining the team for dinner" Hotch told her, "What happened?"

Sighing, as she met his eyes, "Oh you know, the usual. Budget cuts leave us in a rundown hotel with antique plumbing."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed, "Your shower doesn't work?"

Rubbing her hand over her forehead, "Yeah, and I'm trying to get one of the others to let me borrowed their shower but it seems everyone already went to dinner so I'm shit out of luck."

Hotch cleared his throat, "Well you can borrow my shower" she looked up at him with doubt, "Well, I already showered and you really need to get cleaned up."

"Thanks" she muttered, moving slowly towards his room, "If you're sure it's alright?"

"Please, its ok" Hotch said, opening his hotel door for as she slinked passed him with her go bag and trudge over to the bathroom, "There's some towels on the counter."

"Thanks, Hotch" Emily said, gratefully turning to face him, "Really, thanks."

"No problem." Hotch told her as she closed the door.

He turned back to his television trying to tune out the woman in the bathroom that made his pulse race even though he had a girlfriend waiting for him at home.

His head popped up when he overheard the humming coming from the bathroom while shower water ran and he tried to focus his mind on the mindless television program in the background.

* * *

><p>Hotch could hear the vibrating coming from his cell phone and wandered over grabbing it as he clamped his hand over his ear to tune out the sound from the horror movie on the television and the humming from the brunette in his shower.<p>

"Hello?" Hotch called out, unable to hear due to the noise and unfortunately the static on the line, "Hello? Jessica is that you?"

"Hi..." the voice cut out, "Can you hear..."

"What?" he called out, "Excuse me?"

"Hey..." the voice said, "I'm almost..."

"I can't hear you" Hotch said, frustrated, look at the caller id on his cell phone.

"I'm nearly..." the voice said.

"Hotch?" Emily called out from the bathroom, "Are you talking to me?"

"No" Hotch called out, moving closer to the window, "Stupid cell phones."

"Ok" Emily called out, "I'm almost done."

"Who was that?" the voice asked cutting in and out from the static.

"Hello?" Hotch repeated, annoyance clear in his voice only for the other line to cut out. Tossing the cell phone on his bed, he shrugged off the odd feeling.

"Are you almost done?" Hotch asked, "I think that may have been JJ, calling from downstairs."

"A couple of minutes." Emily said, turning off the shower and pulling back the curtain to grab the towel.

As she wrapped the towel around her, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the edge of the sink nearly slipping as she noticed a puddle of water on the floor.

"God, can this day suck anymore?" Emily muttered, standing up to grab her fresh clothes.

"Are you all right?" Hotch asked through the bathroom door, concerned.

"Huh?" she asked, tossing her dirty clothes into the empty bag, hearing a , "What?"

"Are you ok?" Hotch repeated, turning when their was a knock on his hotel door.

Emily, not paying attention heard the knock and said loudly, "Come in."

* * *

><p>"What?" she asked, hearing the front door open, "Hotch?"<p>

"Beth" Hotch said, opening his door only to be surprised, while Emily moved to the door hearing Hotch's frantic voice.

Fearing the worst for her friend and co-worker she, pulled out her service weapon as she slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and turned the handle.

As the door slowly opened, she could hear loud shouts and kept one hand on the towel holding it in place, cursing herself for not dressing if she was about to take down an unsub.

"Aaron, who was she?" Beth shouted, her attention being drawn to the wet and towel clad brunette agent carrying a gun.

The look of surprise on Emily's face only angered the female curator and she glared from Emily to Hotch and in one swift move she decked Hotch in the face, yelling obscenities that'd make a sailor blush and stormed out.

"Lose my number, Aaron" Beth shouted slamming the door close while the brunette set her gun down on the bed, and rushed to Hotch's side.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emily asked placing a hand on the slightly bruising cheek.

"That was Beth and her right hook" Hotch mumbled, noticing the mass of white flesh in front of him, "And now I get why she's angry now."

"Why?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Because you're in nothing but a towel in my hotel room." Hotch said adverting his eyes regretfully.

"What... Oh shit" Emily said, rushing back to the bathroom, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>When Hotch looked up, the fully dried and dressed Emily came out with her dirty clothes bagged and wandered over for her gun.<p>

"Did you get a hold of her?" Emily asked nodding to the cell phone in his hands.

"She hung up on me twice, and on the three try she said that if I called her again she'd report me for harassment and stalking" Hotch sighed sitting down on the bed, "Guess that means we're over."

Emily sat down next to him, "I can talk to her, if you like." biting her lip, "I mean I guess this is kind of my fault."

Shaking his head, as he rubbed his jaw, "I know that this looked bad to Beth" he sighed, "But if she didn't have faith in me or us, then I don't want to talk to her."

Turning to face him, puzzled, "What? You'd drop her just like that?"

Hotch sighed again, "Look trust is a big issue for me, it always has been. Not just in the field or on the job, but in my personal life too. And if Beth couldn't believe that I'd never cheat on her, then she's not someone I'd want to associate with."

Emily was stunned, and leaning back, "Wow. That's uh..." shaking her head, "That's intense."

He nodded slowly, "I know, but I'm far too old and have been through too much to play around."

"What would you have told her if she stuck around to listen?" Emily asked.

Hotch got up, wandering over to the small bar, "That nothing happened, and that even if I do find you an attractive woman, you're my friend and subordinate and that's all we'll ever be."

"You'd tell her that you found me attractive?" she asked stunned, "Why the hell would you tell your girlfriend that you find another woman attractive?"

Hotch chuckled, "Because it's the truth and above all else, I always believe in telling the truth."

Shaking her head, as she picked up her bag, "You are really weird, you know that?"

Hotch picked up his suit jacket, "Well thank you for noticing. Lets drop that dirty bag of yours off to your room and join the team for dinner before they decide to send out a search party."

"Good because I'm starving" Emily said, turning and noticed he was about to speak, "Don't even think of saying it. I'm hungry and I'm armed."

Shaking his head, the two stop at her door and he watches her drop the dirty bag in her room and close the door.

Giving her a quick once over, he felt a shift in chest as awareness set in but kept it at bay to be professional, because they were always professional on the job.

"Ready" Emily said, smiling at him as she turned to face him.

He felt a sense of relief sweep through him as the two dark haired agents make their way to the elevator and off to a brighter future.

* * *

><p>"The same passions in man and woman nevertheless differ in tempo: hence man and woman do not cease misunderstanding one another." Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
